


Short, Sweet, Silent

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Cock, Cum Inflation, F/M, Height difference, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: While Neo pines over the sex she used to have with Roman, she would still cling to the memories that came from their time together.  However, it's only when she realizes how tall Jaune is compared to her that she wonders about what he's packing. She's not disappointed, of course. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Short, Sweet, Silent

“That's it, Neo! Really back into my dick! You're doing really...hnnn! Really good for someone of your stature!”

Neo panted as she sat atop Roman's cock, eyes rolled back as he penetrated her snatch with his cock. Her legs were positioned so that she was squatting atop the orange haired thief, her long time accomplice in crime. His cock was the only one she ever knew up to that point in her life, but it filled her pussy well and good, with the crown jabbing hard against the cervix. It felt incredible against the walls of her canal, creating enough friction to stir up her loins. Vaginal fluids trickled down her tunnel, spreading around the shaft to lubricate it for her pleasure.

Roman let out a sigh, resting his hands on the back of his head as he laid atop the bed. He was, as usual, letting Neo do all the work, but it was what she did best; take orders from Torchwick while he sat back and enjoyed the show. And what a show it was, as he stared at the short girl's plump rear squish down against his lap while she dropped it down hard atop him. The size difference between them made things interesting, for sure, but at least Torchwick could take solace in knowing that his partner in crime wasn't going to go running off to anyone else anytime soon.

Then Torchwick let out a grunt, his eyelid half shut over one eye as he reached out for Neo's hips, holding her in place to get her to stop. “Okay, Neo, I'm getting close,” said Roman as he got her to remain in place, “now get the hat.”

Neo nodded, slipping off of Roman's cock once he let go of her tiny body. His bowler derby was, thankfully, not too far from her, as it was just off the end of the bed. With her fluids still stuck on his cock, she was quick to rub her fingers over it when she returned, massaging it in before it could dry up. She held the derby close to the crown, upside down so that it resembled a literal bowl. Licking her lips, she awaited the final moment when he released his load for her.

Gripping the pillow he rested his head on, Roman squeezed it in over his face, grunting as he finally released his load. Neo grinned from ear to ear as it filled up the bowler derby, filling it just up to the brim as she liked it. The small girl then waited for Torchwick to stop, with only a few drops left to squeeze out of his member before she saw that the hat was filled enough with his load.

With Roman drained, the thief relaxed his body while Neo sipped on the fruits of their labor. She drank away from the derby as if it were a bowl filled with soup, letting it fill her lips with ease. Most of it splashed against her face and traveled down her chin to her collarbone, covering her bare chest in the substance as well.

She then placed the hat atop her head, looking at Roman with a mischievous grin. The orange haired thief sighed, seeing the expression on her face as she crawled on top of him. “Heh, don't you look good in that, sweetheart,” Roman said to Neo, “maybe I should let you wear it for a change.”

##

Neo spun the derby around her finger, sitting on a bench as she thought about her old accomplice. She may never have shown it, but she was saddened when she found out about Roman's death during the Battle at Beacon. It was, in a way, embarrassing; had he lost the fight to that Ruby girl, she might have at least said he went out with his dignity intact, but no, it was an out of nowhere feasting from a Grimm.

It had been a long time since that event, and while she was still working with the likes of Cinder Falls it was Roman she missed the most. Especially with all the fun they had. Neo loved Roman for a variety of reasons, but it was his cock that she was craving the most. She was itching for more action, but she just couldn't find anyone to replace a rod of that magnitude.

The derby was the last reminder she had of their time together, giving it a light whiff. It still had the lingering scent of cum, which was partially why she kept it on her person after all these years. There were times where she cleaned it, but for the most part it was just a token of that life.

Neo left the bench, hanging her head as she continued to think about her accomplice and lover while placing the derby back on her head. Distracted by her own downer attitude, she missed bumping into someone by accident. She stumbled back, almost landing on her ass, only for the person to grab her arm and pull her back up.

“Whoa, easy there! You should be watching where you're going.”

Neo looked up...and up...and up. Her eyes grew wide with awe as she realized just how big and tall this stranger was, even compared to her shorter stature. Then her gaze landed on his face, realizing that he was no stranger.

And of course, the blonde hunter recognized her back. “Oh...you're one of Cinder's allies, right?” asked Jaune, rubbing the back of his head. “Well...you don't seem like you're doing any harm, so...maybe I'll just let you be. Sorry.” He bowed his head slightly to the shorter girl, ready to head off to his own tasks. He had entered the city that day for some things for Haven Academy, and had to get going before he missed his bus ride.

Neo took note of just how tall he was compared to Roman, and that was rather quick for her; as she looked straight forward to see that his groin was right in front of her, leveled with her sight. She gulped, well aware if Jaune was going to hurt her, he could potentially hurt her good. Squish her like a grape. Pound her into the ground. Pound her. Pound her. Ream her.

Just as Jaune left to continue his duties in the city, Neo smacked herself across the face, snapping out of the trance she placed herself in. He was the enemy to her group, and yet...she had to know some things about him. Namely, if certain parts of his body were as big as his body implied.

She had to get to know him on that intimate level, screw the sides they were on in all of this.

Neo rushed up behind Jaune, grabbing him by his arm. The blonde hunter let out a loud yelp, allowing his six foot tall ass to be dragged around by the short woman with black and pink hair. “Hey, what the-? Where are you taking me?!” Jaune shouted.

The blonde hunter took one look at the building they were headed to, a large hotel that looked to be far too out of his price range. “I...I don't know what you're doing, or why we're going there, but you better be paying for it!”

##

“...I dunno how you managed to get a room without saying a word, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm impressed.”

Jaune and Neo were in an elevator, looking down at the city from the glass cylinder they were riding up. It was a beautiful sight, to be sure, but the hunter was still confused, not helped by the silent captor not saying much in regards to why she was doing this.

Then again, Jaune had to wonder why he hadn't been fighting her off. Perhaps he was waiting for her to make the right move, strike at him when he didn't expect it. But he was familiar with her style, counteractive compared to being on offense, and Yang had illustrated that well to their friends back when they were still at Beacon.

They finally got off the elevator, with Jaune taking note that they were in a luxury suite just a few levels away from the very top of the building. The hunter whistled, impressed with the room they got. “So just...how wealthy are you, anyway?” he couldn't help but ask. “I mean I'm sure a lot of it is through crooked methods, but...um...huh.”

He noticed Neo was quick to kick her heels off her feet, then standing right before him yet again. She measured herself up, seeing just where she was in comparison to his height. Sure enough, she was an inch or two shorter without the heels, which she found just perfect for herself. “Okay, you're...kind of weirding me out,” Jaune confessed, “what's the deal here?”

Neo pushed herself right up against Jaune's body, entering his comfort zone. With a warming smile across her lips, she pulled a sign from out of nowhere, like a cartoon character would, that spelled it out for him: “SIZE DIFFERENCE <3”.

“...OH.” It took Jaune a moment to understand, but he got it for sure. “Well, I guess I can understand that, but you gotta be warned that-AGH!”

Neo was more than willing to lead Jaune to the master bedroom, then positioning him so that he was close to the side. She then managed to shift the weight of the hunter to her advantage, forcing him to fall back on the bed with a hard bounce. He sat up, but only for a moment, as Neo was quick to sit atop his lap. She humped away at his body, with the blonde hunter merely sitting there and allowing her to do as she pleased. He was mostly still perplexed by what was going on, even if it was spelled out for him that she was looking for certain parts of his body to mingle with.

Neo continued to grind against Jaune, who accepted his role within this point, a small hum escaping from her lips. It was the only sound he could think of her making, as he had never heard her speak a word otherwise. He did note that his pants were starting to tighten up, and the fabric was getting rather moist as well...

That moistness came from Neo, the short girl getting wet as she continued to grind away, with her fluids seeping through the fabric of her leggings. She was soaked, for sure, and even the hunter couldn't believe how fast that was for her to get to such a point.

Aware of the bulge in his pants, Neo zipped the fly down, letting his member breathe. She took it out of the boxers within his pants, impressed by the size. The tip went right up to her belly button, finding it rather cute at first. It reminded her of Roman's cock, how it could potentially fit her snatch. But then...it kept growing.

Neo's smile thinned out further as her irises shrunk in. Jaune's johnson continued to grow, even as she held it up against her short torso. Going past her belly button, the crown stretched up near her chest, causing her to sweat heavily as she became aware of just what a huge slab of meat she was dealing with. A little bit of lubrication squirted against her pants, though it seemed so powerful that it managed to shoot through the fabric and spray onto his member. Even he was silently impressed.

Whether it could fit in her was another story. But she was so horny and desperate for a vaginal plowing she was going to try.

“You, uh, you okay there?” Jaune asked as Neo remained paused for a time. Snapping from her trance, Neo stood over Jaune, peeling her leggings off to show off just how moist her pussy had become. Jaune stood in awe of the endless dripping that occurred off the folds, all while she undressed the rest of her tiny body. She then squatted atop his cock, ripping a hole in her leggings so that she may let him properly penetrate her.

Even Jaune could see the trouble this might cause, and asked aloud, “Are you sure you can handle this?” Neo nodded vehemently, even with a comforting smile that would assure him she knew what she was doing. The girl rubbed her crotch against the tip, using her fluids to properly lubricate her. She sucked on her lower lip, silently nervous even after her assurance to the blonde hunter. Even she was almost hesitant to take such a meaty member inside her muff, worried how it might stretch her out just a bit more than she would like it to. But her arousal compromised her, desperate to have something stuff her once more.

With enough of her secretion dripping down the member, Neo pushed her groin down on his member, hissing in air as she remained cautious. Despite all precautions, she tensed up as it pushed inside her canal, eyes rolling back as it stretched the short thief from within. The shivered as she continued to push down slowly, with the bowler derby atop her head moving about as well. Neo stopped caring about her haberdashery, as she was more interested in taking the huge hunter's spear.

“Geez, even I can't believe you're...taking that...” Jaune tensed up as the rod went deeper inside Neo, further within the short girl than even he could imagine. Both he and the thief were watching the shaft burrow deeper within her body, remaining relentless in fitting the whole thing inside her cunt. It was rather obvious in her tiny frame just where his rod was, as it was so thick that it managed to stretch out against her stomach lining, riding along it while traveling through the canal.

“Are you okay?!” Jaune asked with concern. Neo shivered, tensing up as she was about halfway down the cock, but even she managed a nod. In truth, it felt as if she was being reborn a virgin, losing that status all over again. He was far from Roman's own size, and she just as quickly forgot about his length and girth thanks to the hunter overshadowing him, almost literally. From within, the boner burrowed deep inside, pushing against the cervix and stretching it far out of place, though she secretly hoped it would penetrate her womb at some point during her time with the hunter.

The rod pushed up against her chest, showing itself visibly in length. Neither Neo or Jaune could believe they had managed to fit it all in her, but they had done it. Neo began to rock away at his cock, grunting lightly as she felt it pushing against her canal.

Jaune moaned aloud as well, his hands balling up into fists as he shut his eyes. The blonde hunter did his best to remain relaxed, even as Neo began to buck harder at his member. It was pushing further against her stomach lining as a result, though the silent thief seemed happy with that being a possibility. Even with Roman's cock she was incapable of pulling off such a feat, but she wasn't going to deny how good that made her feel.

This was just going to make her feel even better.

Neo soon rocked harder, bucking away at the cock as it pushed around her canal. Jaun groaned as his veins pumped hard inside the otherwise tight space, feeling the short girl squeezing in on his monstrous dong. The girl might have thought she was banging one of the Grimm, were she not being careful enough with herself. But this was a human, a hunter, and a tall one at that. Even looking down at his boyish nature, there was something about him that exude manliness, possibly the musky scent that emanated from his groin.

Rocking away until she climaxed, Neo tensed up, clenching her teeth together as she leaned forward on Jaune. She rested her hands on his chest, seeing the hunter make a face similar to her own. Just as she was squirting her fluids from her snatch, the hunter let his seed blast against her cervix, bouncing off of it and filling her canal instead. Jaune's jaw soon opened up, a loud exhale escaping his lips as he grabbed hold of Neo's body. She loved how he held onto her, reminding her of the days with Roman. She sighed loudly, a squeak escaping her mouth as her eyes rolled back. She had just finished up her orgasm, with the lubrication causing his seed to seep from her snatch.

“That...was surprisingly good.” Jaune said, letting his head rest on the bed. “Yanno, that was my first time, so I hope I was at least, well, good.”

Once more, the short thief pulled out a sign that read “INCREDIBLE!”, leaving the blonde hunter to wonder where exactly she was getting these things from. “MAN MEAT <3” she said on another sign.

“Uh, ha, thanks...” Jaune said, looking away from her as he blushed. “So, are you interested in more?”

Despite having had a harsh squirting climax that left Jaune and the bed drenched in her fluids, Neo's eyes perked up, though they seemed to sparkle at the suggestion of more fun. She had so much she wanted to do with the young hunter, and was willing to let her body get stretched out if it meant satisfying her long-lasting sexual cravings.

Another sign was pulled out by the pink and black haired woman, this time reading, “FULL NELSON IN MIRROR!”

“Full Nelson in...mirror?” Jaune asked. “Oh! Oh, okay, I think I get you now.” He paused as Neo stood up, popping his cock out of her sheath for a brief moment. Despite her offer he was already deflating, leaving her to crave the cum that had dripped from her snatch. She covered it up with her lips, sucking on most of the creamy substance that had been left on his skin flute. It was more than enough to get another rise out of Jaune, leaving the young hunter energized for another fun time with the silent thief. She had only fit so much within her mouth, though she reminded herself to be patient; in due time she'd be begging for more, and for it to stretch her out once they finished here.

“Fuuuuck, that feels good...” groaned Jaune, letting Neo do her magic on his shaft. The short girl licked her lips at the salty yet delectable taste of his seed, curious about the diet the young man had to make it taste so good. She then allowed the hunter to stand up, giving him the opportunity to properly undress. They were both naked within the bed room, a first for the blonde man to be with a woman in the buff. Judging by the face Neo was making, she was mesmerized by just how masculine he looked under all that armor, interested to see how it would look to be reamed by that chiseled exterior for herself.

“Okay, now, how do we do this...?” Jaune asked aloud.

Neo was more than happy to show the young and inexperienced hunter where to begin, bending over enough that her hands were able to reach the floor between her feet. She spanked her ass, with the blonde watching it shake afterwards, getting the hint. "Oh, I see…"

Aware of the direction that his short fuck toy was going, Jaune guided his stiffened shaft against her snatch, puahing it back inside the silent thief. He then grabbed Neo by her ankles, making sure his vock was all the way inside her small body before he was ready to bring her up. A whimper escaped Neo's lips, feeling the crown push her cervix so hard that her entire canal was stretched out. It was a satisfying feeling, to be used to fit such girth, but this was only the beginning.

Once Jaune had his grip tight, he lifted Neo off the floor with ease, hearing her squeak as her back was raised to meet with his chest. Her body was folded like a pretzel, with his arms wrapped around both arms and legs, his hands together behind her back to keep her in such a position. Her jaw was wide as the blonde hunter kept her in place, showing no signs of strain while she was in this position.

"Okay," groaned Jaune as he blew some of Neo's hair out of his face, "now where's that mirror…?"

After looking around enough, Jaune saw it over by the back wall where the dressers were laid out, though it still managed to show off the full body for display. Now that they were standing before it, Neo was gleeful of how they appeared together, with the hunter's mammoth meat bulging out against her stomach lining.

"Okay, first time doing…well, all of this, but how do I actually fuck you from here?" Jaune quizzed the short thief aloud, though he seemed to get a general idea on how to make it work. He worked his hips back and forth, motioning his cock to move around inside of Neo's muff. The short woman sucked on her lower lip, eyes rolling back as the crown pushed lightly into the cervix.

Jaune watched as Neo held up yet another sign, this one readable only on the mirror: "HARDER. HARDER."

"You're sure about this?" Jaune asked, followed up by a mild shrug. "Okay, if you think you can handle it." Jaune then proceeded to thrust harder, grunting aloud as he ended up getting further on Neo's petite body. She wore a grin from ear to ear, her body shivering in Jaune's grasp while her hands balled into fists. She couldn't escape the hold of the hunter, even if she wanted to, but it felt so good how hard he was bucking against her tiny yet curvy rear.

Her saliva pooled from her lip, seeping through her pearly whites as the young blonde continued to pound against her small figure. His balls managed to swing so hard that they ended up ramming into her body, slapping against her folds. Jaune even started to practice his strength, raising his arms up and down while he still had the short and silent thief voluntarily in his grasp.

Jaune imagined if she were capable of speaking, she'd be begging for him to go harder and harder, with lots of filthy talk coming from her mind. But she was clearly too far gone in her excitement, as he could see by her expression in the mirror. Her eyes rolled back hard, with her tongue sticking out of her open mouth. He could see the strings of saliva stretching between her tongue and the roof of her mouth, with more drooling off towards her chin.

Jaune growled deeply as he continued to ream Neo, with his cock pushing hard against the chest. His crown was right between her tits, pushing outwards to show off how flexible her skin was for his rod. Her mind was gone, lost in deep and lustful thoughts towards the blonde and how quickly his cock had taken the place of Roman's as her personal favorite.

His cock throbbed hard against her canal, with Neo occasionally clenching down on its girth even as the walls were stretched beyond capacity. When it loosened up, she found herself squirting everytime Jaune pulled back, her fluids making a mess before the mirror. And the wetness on the ground was about to get worse, as the blonde hunter was ready to burst.

Letting out a mighty roar, Jaune let his seed splash into Neo's cunt, filling it up quickly within little time. Neo quivered, her fluids gushing out around his dick as more of the lubrication ended up pooling together on the bed room floor. The jizz sprayed out alongside of it, making an even bigger mess than what would have been left there before.

But even as the load died down, Jaune kept bucking away at Neo's hole, much to her shock and enjoyment. There was still plenty of cum stuffed in his balls, and he was ready to drain every last bit inside of the tiny thief. Neo squeaked with delight, as her belly was starting to expand with the hunter's seed. It expanded, inflating like a balloon as it continued to dump itself inside her, and even with her canal stretched out, it was still enough to leave her looking as though she was impregnated by the young blonde.

Eventually, the cock popped out of Neo on its own, and Jaune had decided that that was enough for the former thief. “Okay, I'm good...I'm good...” Jaune said, panting after such a long and frequent release. Despite being woozy from repeated squirting orgasms and the inflated belly throwing off her balance, Neo's cheeks puffed out in anger, upset that Jaune was so drained after -only- a handful of strong and virile cum shots in her canal, and possibly her uterus.

Showing a willingness to continue, Neo walked to the bed even as her pussy plopped the creamy fluids out, a trail following behind. She laid on the bed, falling back so that her head was hanging off the side. She gave Jaune a passionate look, even as her head was upside down. Curling her finger in her direction, she pleaded silently for Jaune to come over to her, willing to share his cock more.

“Okay, I think you earned it...” Jaune sighed as he brought his member to Neo's mouth. It was apparent even to him that he was pretty big at a deflated size, with the short girl holding her mouth open as she awaited the rod's injection within her mouth.

Jaune moaned as he slid the crown through her lips, letting her tongue roll its way around it. The staff slowly grew out, stretching towards her throat in a vain attempt to get inside her. As it finally pushed past the uvula, Neo's eyes widened, her nostrils flaring up as the blonde hunter managed to push it out with ease. The throat bulged as Neo folded her legs together, squeezing the thighs in as it pushed further towards her chest.

When her throat was finally stretched out, there was a sense of satisfaction from Neo, relaxing her body just a bit. Even as Jaune's rod pushed against her chest, bulging it out like he had her stomach lining, she didn't seem to have any issue with that. She was just happy that she was able to get a full taste of his mammoth member, sucking on it with eagerness to fully taste his cum.

As she cleaned his dick of the fluids they had spent, Jaune bucked away at Neo's face, with his balls swinging into her nose. The silent woman seemed relaxed by this, her nostrils inhaling the musky odor that came with the hanging sack. The blood was rushing to her head from this angle, but so long as Jaune's cock was stretching her throat out and lubricating it for future use, she was quite all right with that.

She gripped the sheets as Jaune's boner throbbed against her bulged out throat, preparing herself for the inevitable release the blonde hunter had in mind for her. Jaune pumped harder against her face, with his balls slapping into Neo's face, making it harder to breathe while she awaited her use as a cum dump for the young man.

Sucking on Jaune's cock, Neo fiddled away at her snatch, jamming her fingers inside while the creamy jizz escaped onto the bed. Jaune shivered as the miming woman swirled her tongue around every section of his shaft, all while he bucked into her face. The impact of his hips had grown louder, though his rhythm had slowed down as well. He was obviously close to another release, with his veins throbbing against the throat of the former thief he was mating with.

“This feels like it might be a big one...” groaned Jaune. “You might want to get ready, I'm gonna...I'm gonna...HNNNNGH!” Jaune tensed up as he rammed his hips into Neo's face one last time, with his entire shaft stuffed inside her lips. The short woman's eyes widened as she felt the seed spray from her chest down towards her stomach, adding to the immense inflation that her belly had swelled up with in the last hour. Her toes curled in as she ingested the blast of cum by the hunter, taking in all he had to shoot out even as it expanded her belly further out.

When Jaune popped his cock out of her mouth, he let a few more strings of his semen shoot out over Neo's body, draping her in a bit more spunk. The hunter let out a heavy sigh, exhausted after releasing so much jizz over the last hour or so. The pink and black haired girl sighed as well, though her tone was satisfactory; she was thrilled to be used in such a fashion, with the young blonde dumping so much seed from such a massive erection.

“Well...I hope that was good for you.” Jaune said, following up with a cackle. “I do hope we get to see more of each other after this...” Neo nodded after sitting up, running her hands over her belly to examine the rounded shape she had taken on. She pecked Jaune's cheek, making him blush.

“Heh, thanks. So, um...how do I contact you for more of this? Texting?”

##

“Wait, you got...you got a what?!”

The next time Jaune saw Neo a few days later, she was more than eager to show off her belly, silently proclaiming that she had a tattoo placed on the lower end of her belly. Jaune recognized the symbol all too well, as it was his own that she had etched into her skin. “But...why?! And why is it like...over your womb, I guess?”

Neo pulled out another sign from its cartoonish hammer space, replying: “BECAUSE I LIKE YOU THAT MUCH <3”.

“...Ha, great...” Jaune said. “You actually want me to be a dad, okay. That makes sense...”

Eager to meet with the studly hunter once again, Neo grabbed Jaune by the arm, snuggling up against his body acting as if she were his lover. Jaune sighed, holding her close to him as he took in the fact that this short woman tattooed his symbol on her stomach, clearly a sign of infatuation. “Okay, so how about this time we go for a smaller hotel room this time?” Jaune asked as he and Neo headed for the building. “I really don't think we need such a huge ass suite when we're only going to procreate like bunnies.

##

Neo could see what Jaune was talking about, as they could go right from the room's door to the bed, with Jaune holding the short girl by her ass so that they could meet in height for their kisses. The hunter carried her over to the bed, falling on top of it even as their lips remained locked with one another. Neo didn't mind that the height and muscle of the young blonde was crushing her, as it meant she could feel his bulge pushing against her body, with the pantomiming girl eager for more thrills from her beau.

Jaune began to rub his crotch against Neo's, in spite of the fact they were both still wearing pants. The woman's fluids moisturized his jeans, a sure sign she was growing eager to have his manhood stuff up her snatch. He took his pants right off, with his member already grown halfway to its stiffest point. As Neo was taking her top off, she was stunned that Jaune ripped into her leggings, leaving a gigantic hole that he could stuff his schlong inside. She was amazed to see the grin on his lips, showing off his pearly whites while he grabbed her ankles. “Yeah, no more wasting time,” Jaune said, “let's just get to the good stuff!”

Even as she smiled, Neo found her body folded up with her legs raised over her head and her ass lifted off the bed. Jaune stood over her with his erection aimed towards her snatch. The blonde proceeded to sheath his erection within her, letting it stretch her canal and stomach lining yet again. The short woman was eager for this, having had to wait days for this moment. It was awkward from this angle, but she still liked how her tiny frame and the tattoo on her belly was stretched out thanks to his meaty shaft.

Dropping his waist down hard atop her tiny body, Jaune groaned with his entire shaft pushing deep within Neo, her cunt being stretched out to the top of her stomach to fit within her. The force was hard, followed up with slow rhythmic drops, which the short thief didn't mind in the slightest. Her eyes rolled back as her lips quivered, though she soon sucked down hard on it while she took enjoyment of the impact his cock and balls had on her short physique.

The expression Neo wore said it all; Jaune didn't need any words or comical signs shoved out of nowhere. He was happy to see that she was wearing a smile on her face, all because of him. He didn't know what it was about him specifically that dragged him into the short thief's sexual interests, but he was happy to use her as a stress relief dumpster. His jizz was going to fill the young woman up, and he was going to love how huge she looked afterwards.

“Yeah, that's it, that's the face I want you to have when my cock is in you,” Jaune said between grunts, “I want you to make that face when you think about my dick. I want your mouth watering every time you see me, thinking about my cock splitting you down the center before it fills you up. Because you're my human flesh light, you silent slut! You're...in for a really big load!”

Neo's toes curled as Jaune dumped his load inside Neo for the first time in days, the girl squealing as she quivered in pleasure. Her own fluids gushed out of her snatch, almost like a geyser due to the position the hunter had put her in. He found his taint, ass, and balls all drenched by the vaginal juices, which splattered hard before bouncing all along the bed.

Neo's belly swelled up, with Jaune holding her legs to keep her folded up in this position, her hand gripping the sheets hard. The tattoo pushed outwards as well, inflating with the seed as it continued to flourish in her cunt. Her lips were covered in saliva, going all the way to her chin and sticking to her chest as it was curled up thanks to how she was resting on the bed.

Jaune and Neo panted heavily after their releases, with Jaune dropping off the bed after he pulled out of the short crook. Her body finally relaxed itself, laying flat atop the bed as Jaune went for his Scroll. He had to get a picture of this, the cum inflated beauty wearing his tattoo on her swollen stomach. “There, that'll be good to share with others.” Jaune said proudly. “Anything else?”

Neo tapped her chin, looking around the room for her bowler derby hat. And then she grinned, wanting to relive one of her old favorites from the days with Roman, even if it wasn't going to hold all that Jaune could give her.


End file.
